yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Jack Atlas
| english = }} Jack Atlas (spelled Jack Atlus in the Japanese anime), is Yusei Fudo's rival in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Like Yusei, Jack is one of the Signers with a Dragon's Birthmark on his right arm. Jack is an arrogant man who thinks of his opponents as little more than entertainment for himself and his audience. However, after losing to Yusei, Jack begins to realize what he's been missing as King. In the English dub, Jack speaks with an Australian accent and often makes puns about biking. His personality is also slightly more malicious: he was the one who called the Securities in the first episode about the stolen Duel Runner chip, for example. Character design Jack's character design is by Shuji Maruyama. Jack has violet eyes and spiked blonde hair. He seems to have hair extensions in the front which are wrapped in violet bands. His attire consists of a white and purple trenchcoat over black pants and silver boots. Biography Life in Satellite Jack was once one of Yusei's best friends and lived in the Satellite Ghetto with them. Here he aspired to be King and would sit alone on a throne in an abandoned theater. There he met Lazar, who talked him to leaving his friends to come to New Domino City. Accepting Lazar's offer, Jack tied Rally up and left him in a boat in a body of water. He alerted Yusei, who came there on the Duel Runner he had built. After Yusei dived into the water to save Rally, Jack took Yusei's card, "Stardust Dragon" and the Duel Runner. He then made his way into New Domino through the pipeline. Life in New Domino City Jack then became the Turbo Dueling Champion and moved into the compound of Rex Goodwin who tries to conceal Jack's origins from the public. As the current King of Duelists, he is adored by the New Domino City public and as seen with Luka, Jack's fame has been marketed, even to the point where both he and his "Red Dragon Archfiend" card have their own action figures. When Yusei ventures off into New Domino City to take back his "Stardust Dragon" card, he and Jack have a rematch, but it is interrupted by the appearance of a mysterious red-colored dragon. He later learns from Goodwin that he is a "Signer", a savior predicted to prevent the resurrection of a dark god by a Pre-Inca civilization. Although conflicted about maintaining his title even though he technically lost to Yusei, Jack complies with Goodwin's plans in the hope of truly validating his title by defeating Yusei in the Fortune Cup and gives "Stardust Dragon" back to Yusei. Fortune Cup Finals Yusei faces Jack for the title of King of Turbo Duels, as he has beaten every opponent on the Fortune Cup. Before their Duel commences, Jack recounts the events that happened 2 years ago that lead ultimately to the road of him becoming King. Also, now that he is finally facing Yusei, he tells Goodwin to let Rally and the others go since, there is no furtherneed for them to been held hostage. Before their Turbo Duel starts, Yusei sees them on the screen, and once they're free, Jack says that now there is nothing holding them back. During the duel, Jack refuses to let Yusei win, revealing that in order for him walk to the path of becoming the King, 2 years ago he gave up everything by turning his back on Satellite and on everyone else he knew. Thus, thinking that all of that happened because of the dragon birthmark, he believes now that Yusei has the chance to become King without giving up anything. Jack does not want that to happen. As he duels against Yusei, once again the Crimson Dragon appears, and takes Jack, Yusei, Luna and Akiza to another dimension, showing them visions. Jack tells Yusei to continue since, it's their duel that is responsible for them being there. He pushes Yusei, thinking that he will finally win. Jack unleashes his devastating combo, however Yusei has already foreseen this, and manages to counter. Yusei's Stardust Dragon unleashes its final attack destroying Jack's "Red Dragon Archfiend", consuming the last of Jack's Life Points; Jack is not only badly injured, but his title goes to Yusei. Dark Signers While in the hospital recovering, Carly Nagisa goes in disguise as a nurse to interview Jack. Trudge, now one of the Dark Signers suddenly comes and challenges Jack. With an arm broken, Jack duels him, with Carly holding, drawing and playing his cards. After the duel, Jack collapses and requests that Carly take him away, out of sight from the reporters. Jack wakes up in Carly's place after envisioning a meeting with the Dark Signers in a dream. He helps Carly out with Trudge and Mina. After spending time with Carly, Jack starts to show signs of guilt for betraying his friends. Eventually, Jack comes to the conclusion that there's nothing left for him in New Domino, and decides to go back to Satellite. As Yusei and Crow approach the B.A.D area where Kiryu is waiting, not only their birthmark react to one another. But Jack's also begin to respond a call suddenly comes in to Carly's apartment from Mina. She tells him that Yusei has gone back to Satellite thanks to Goodwin and that they can also take him back too as he desires. Along the way Carly pests him by using Yusei as the source, thus Jack gets angry by her comments. It all resulting in him telling the unknown truth about Yusei's origins, a truth according to Jack that reveals that Yusei wasn't born in Satellite. Instead Yusei's birth was in the Tops Area of New Domino City. He also tells her that apparently his parents work for the Momentum Investigation and Development Section, thus the same group that was responsible for activating the first unstable Enerdy system on Satellite. As he is watching the duel between Yusei and Kiryu, Jack mentions the fact that long time ago Yusei, Crow, Kiryu and as well as him used to be best friends. Deck Jack plays a Synchro Deck that focuses on quickly summoning monsters to use to Synchro Summon "Red Dragon Archfiend" and mainly devotes its resources to performing grandiose displays with the purpose of making duels more entertaining for the audience. He also plays monsters that focus on dealing Piercing Damage, or generally speaking, as seen in the namesake of his deck, punishing defensive play. His Ground Deck, which is a Dragon Deck, focuses on the same strategy, but with the use of Strong Wind Dragon, and Explode Wing Dragon in addition to his Red Dragon Archfiend. Like Yusei, he has a Turbo Deck for Turbo Duels, and a Ground Deck for normal Duels. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters